


Uhhhh

by bringmebackmyraggedyman



Category: Um?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmebackmyraggedyman/pseuds/bringmebackmyraggedyman





	Uhhhh

[](http://www.chatzy.com/)[»CAH fun«](http://www.chatzy.com/77963221875367)

[My Preferences](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)[Alert By Sound](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)[Commands](http://us19.chatzy.com/tools.htm)[Invite / Share](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)[Visitor List](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)[No Recent PMs](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)[Review Mode](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)[Save / Print](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)[Clear Room](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)[Room Properties](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)[Start New Chat](http://us19.chatzy.com/quick.htm)[Help / FAQ](http://us19.chatzy.com/faq.htm)

Checking for messages....

| 

In Premium Rooms, visitors can send/receive unlimited [Private Messages](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#) to you and/or other visitors (if you allow it under [Room Properties](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)).

[](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)[](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)

| 

[](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)[](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)  
  
---  
[](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#) | 

|  [Room contains 77 KB. Click here to view previous content](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)

**Pepper Potts** : (anyone have THAT yugioh ship )

**ukecharles** : OH

**ukecharles** : GALLAVITCH

**ukecharles** : i cant spell

**firestarter** : teaxyugi and joexmai ?

**Doon Woonchostor** : There's so much sexual tension is Meet the Robinsons its painful

**LampShade** : ((I read this one fic and it scarred me for life))

**Doon Woonchostor** : in*

**Pepper Potts** : Yah fuck tea

**ukecharles** : the siblings in that coffee advert otp 6eva

**Pepper Potts** : whiny bitch

**LampShade** : ((It was with like- sonic and harry potter and Pokemon))

**Doon Woonchostor** : Thorki is just awful

**ukecharles** : frostiron and frostshield 5eva

**firestarter** : and i mean the pharaoh yugi not normal yugi that would be creepy

**ukecharles** : everyone in the avengers just giant orgy

**Doon Woonchostor** : I read a Johnlock fic where Sherlock and John were step-brothers and it was hot and I'm not guilty

**Will Graham** : good thing will has no family

**Pepper Potts**  whines into his lips, pressure building* faster please faster *moans, biting his lip*

**ukecharles** : YET

**Doon Woonchostor** :  _HE HAS THE DOGS_

**ukecharles** : OMG

**Will Graham** : hes not gonna fuck the dogs

**LampShade** : Well

**LampShade** : Thats what Loki was saying

**LampShade** : But then he right out fucked a horse

**ukecharles** : that girl that sucked a used tampon/the tampon

**Will Graham** : will is not loki

**LampShade** : She dipped it in koolaid

**SgtBarnes**  increases speed even more and moans loudly

**Doon Woonchostor** :  _ **HES GHONNA FUCK THE DOGS**_

**LampShade** : But yeah I ship it

**ukecharles** : DONT SPOIL MY DREAMS LAMP

**firestarter** : im confused

**ukecharles** : LAMP/PINK

**Doon Woonchostor** : SHE USED MAKEUP AND KOOLAID

**Doon Woonchostor** : will is definitely loki

**firestarter** : i still wonder if any of you are secretly shipping me

**Doon Woonchostor** : (( yo do any of you have snapchat ))

**Pepper Potts**  grips nails tighter, moaning as she shakes* al-alsmot *tightens legs*

**ukecharles** : i ship me and myself

**firestarter** : ((no i do not have snapchat))

**LampShade** : Lamp x pink is otp for life

**Will Graham**  is not loki

**Doon Woonchostor** : My Crush? Love? The person I like ships me with Jenna louise Coleman

**Will Graham** : my snapchat is princess.dean

**Doon Woonchostor**   _ **will is defo loki**_

**Will Graham**  IS NOT LOKI

**firestarter** : wait lamp are you shipping yourself with a color or the musician pink?

**SgtBarnes**  increases speed more "Fuck... Oh god yes" * digs nails into her skin, sitting up to go deeper, biting my own lip

**Doon Woonchostor**   ** _WILL IS DEFINITELY LOKI_**

**Will Graham** : im listening to p!nk right now

**Will Graham**  is gonna fuck you up

**LampShade** : The color

**Will Graham** : woah who made nuggets

**Will Graham** : brb

**LampShade**  has a really big kink for the color pink*

**ukecharles** : lamp is a poet

**Doon Woonchostor**

[](http://i.imgur.com/xWzLs6Z.png)

**Pepper Potts**  cries out softly at movement before hissing as he goes deeper, forehead against his* fuck more yes! *bites hard at lip, drawing blood*

**firestarter** : i might come back as tiff just to see your guys reactions

**Doon Woonchostor** : Well now we know

**LampShade**  is totally a poet bruh

**Doon Woonchostor** : PEPPER WTF

**Ruby**  joined the chat 7 minutes ago

**Ruby** : WHO SENT ME THAT SNAPCHAT. I don't know why i didn't put your name there

**firestarter** : in a few hours my guess is by the time im done with guardians of the galaxy you will have been fucking for so long that you will forget i ever mentioned tiff

**Pepper Potts** : might have been ty, was it something pink and sparkly?

**Jim_Moriarty**  joined the chat 6 minutes ago

**firestarter** : hi jim

**SgtBarnes**  goes deeper and pulls her hips closer, mouth open

**Will Graham** : dude

**Jim_Moriarty** : Sorry guys I was just

**Will Graham** : nuggets

**Jim_Moriarty** : idk

**Ruby** : ((Yes. THANK YOU!!

**Jim_Moriarty** : oh no

**Jim_Moriarty** : we're both green

**Jim_Moriarty** : one sec

**Will Graham** : soulmates jim

**ukecharles** : ahem

**Jim_Moriarty** : We're a forest

**Doon Woonchostor** : (( will check yo snapchat ))

**Will Graham** : aight

**Jim_Moriarty** : Charles <3

**ukecharles** : bae

**firestarter** : oh me and ruby are both red i did not notice that till now

**Ruby** : ((Haha would Ruby be any other color?))

**Will Graham** : wow doon ihu

**SgtBarnes**  goes all in

**firestarter** : ((would a fire?))

**Jim_Moriarty** : I had a little cry and read some comics, I still feel like shit but it's better than I felt before *claps for me*

**Pepper Potts**  moans out, rocking her hips to meet his, nipping at his chin*

**Doon Woonchostor** : xD

**Pepper Potts** : im glad ur better jim

**ukecharles** : yay amb

**Jim_Moriarty** : But lets do something fun or smth idk

**SgtBarnes**  bites back a moan "Fuck... I'm so close..."

**Jim_Moriarty** : someone tell me jokes

**Jim_Moriarty** : Barnes o

**firestarter** : knock knock

**Ruby** : ((touché))

**ukecharles** : amb

**Will Graham** : doon fuck u

**ukecharles** : have you seen tws gag reel

**Pepper Potts**  bites at his lips again, breathing harsh* me too *kisses him harshly*

**LampShade** : OOO OOO I HAVE A JOKE!!!

**firestarter** : i have one knock knock damn it

**firestarter** : i got to go

**SgtBarnes**  puts vibrating hand back on her clit, kissing back aggressively

**ukecharles** : byee

**LampShade** : Who's there

**Doon Woonchostor** : ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Doon Woonchostor** : bye

**Will Graham** : i dont want to see your dinner fgt

**Jim_Moriarty** : wat no

**ukecharles** : TWS gag reel is A+

**ukecharles** : [http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNzQ5Mzc2Mz...](http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNzQ5Mzc2MzI0.html)

**Will Graham** : i'm in chaaarge

**Jim_Moriarty** : thank <3

**LampShade** : HAHAHAHAHA FUCK

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  joined the chat

**LampShade** : Hey dad.

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : YO PEPPER THE FUCK R U DOIN

**Pepper Potts**  cries out loudly into his mouth, fingers digging into his shoulders, body trembling as she rides her orgasm out*

**Will Graham** : omfg

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : heya kiddo

**Pepper Potts** : HAVING FUCKING FUN

**Pepper Potts** : FUCK OFF TONY

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : NO

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : YOU ARE MY WIFE

**Pepper Potts** : HELLS NO

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : FUCKIN WHORE

**Pepper Potts** : *flips him off* someone eat him

**Pepper Potts** : will could you?

**SgtBarnes** : WINTER

**SgtBarnes** : IS

**Ruby** : Well it's time to be holy. See you guys later

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : BITCH ILL SLAP YOUR ASS BACK TO RUSSIA WHOREHOUSE

**SgtBarnes** : CUMMING

**LampShade** : ;-; DONT EAT DAD

**Will Graham** : :^)

**SgtBarnes**  has a very, very loud orgasm

**Will Graham**  gets a fork

**ukecharles** : cause im in chaaaarge chris u whiny brat fuck me now

**Pepper Potts** : yay will

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : DONT EAT ME U LIL BITCH EAT UR SAUSAGES AND JIZZ

**LampShade** : Ton- dad is really upset

**Pepper Potts**  rests against his forehead, trembling*

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : BUCKY UR NOT EVEN IN THE AVENGERS GTFO U CANT FUCK MY WHORE

**Will Graham** : my favourite is when he can't break the lock and he goes 'wehhhh'

**SgtBarnes**  pulls out and glares at tony

**Pepper Potts** : he shouldnt have fucked Bruce then

**Pepper Potts** : right in the lab

**Pepper Potts** : where all could see

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : wtf u lil itch ass steven hawkins u wanna go m8

**Jim_Moriarty** : I'm away for 3 minutes and tony arrives

**LampShade** : I'm dying))

**Jim_Moriarty** : don't tell him I got blood on the carpet

**Jim_Moriarty** : I mean whAAAAATTTT

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : the fuck jim

**LampShade** : Jim help, dads threatening to murder.

**SgtBarnes**  stands up and punches stark in the face with the metal arm

**Doon Woonchostor** : OH HEY TONY

**Jim_Moriarty** : MURDER>>

**Jim_Moriarty** : LETS MURDER TOGETHER

**Serpent of Eden**  joined the chat 5 seconds ago

**Pepper Potts**  sits on bed, trembling*

**LampShade** : I made it worse

**SgtBarnes** : FUCK OFF, TIN MAN

**Pepper Potts** : heyyy daddddy

**LampShade** : Omfg

**Serpent of Eden** : allo allo

**ukecharles** : im gonna fuck the chris evans

**Will Graham** : crowzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : U WOT M8 *FIRES DILDO CANNON AT BUCKY'S LIMP TINY METAL DICK*

**Jim_Moriarty** : whAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

**Doon Woonchostor** : Heya!

**Serpent of Eden** : well that's nice to walk into

**SgtBarnes**  catches the dildos with metal hand

**ukecharles** : im not asexual im dorksexual

**Pepper Potts**  stands in all her naked glory and throws knives at Tony* FUCK OFF STARK

**Will Graham** : im a dork

**Will Graham** : lets go

**ukecharles** : oh

**ukecharles** : okay

**Jim_Moriarty** : o

**SgtBarnes** : DON'T FUCKING CALL ME STEVEN HAWKINS

**LampShade** : Since when is tony British?

**Jim_Moriarty** : IMPOSTER

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : o rly *dodges* NO  ***slaps bucky* U R STEVEN HAWKINS**

**ukecharles**  aggressively waves british flag*

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : since your mother fucked my boy

**Jim_Moriarty**  jumps on Tonys back and punches him repeatedly*

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : me*

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : WTF U DOIN LIL IRISHG SHIRTFACE *SHAKES HIM OFF*

**Jim_Moriarty** : Shirtface

**LampShade** : Mom isnt- you know what thats great.

**Jim_Moriarty** : nice

**ukecharles** : DONT HURT JIMBLES

**Pepper Potts**  sighs* well someone is drunk

**SgtBarnes**  grabs tony's hand while it's near my face and twists it around, breaking several ligaments or whatever at the elbow

**Jim_Moriarty** : TONY YOU ABSOLUTE CURTAIN POLE CALM THE FUCK DOWN

**Pepper Potts**  Bucky just hit him again, knock his ass out

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : U CALLIN ME DRUNK GUESS WHAT I FUCKED YOUR MOTHER

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : ow

**Jim_Moriarty** : FUCK ME

**ukecharles**  wHOA LOOK MY WRITING IS BLUE

**Will Graham** : "curtain pole"

**Jim_Moriarty**  woah

**Pepper Potts**  stares at tony* i'm an orphan jackass

**Jim_Moriarty** : just accept it Will

**SgtBarnes**  grabs tony's head and slams it against the wall

**Will Graham** : aight

**ukecharles**  IM BLUE DABADEEDABADIE

**SgtBarnes** : I SAID DON'T CALL ME STEVEN HAWKINS, NOT FUCK OFF

**Jim_Moriarty** : I have other insults

**SgtBarnes** : *now

**Pepper Potts**  is standing on bed, hands on hips*

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  GLADLY JIM I MEAN I HUEESS THIS ROOM IS JUST AN ORHY NOW  **BUCKY STOP *licks his hand* U R STEVEN HAWKINS M8**

**ukecharles** : *climbs into Will's lap* they fighting

**Will Graham** : -holds-

**Will Graham** : -heroically-

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**   ** _ALL OF YOU'S ARE KNUCKLEHEAD MCSPAZATRONS SPECIALLY U, STEVEN HAWKINS_**

**Jim_Moriarty** : TONY YOU REPULSIVE ROCKING CHAIR SHUT UP

**ukecharles** : *oh senpai, my senpai~~*

**SgtBarnes**  slams him into the wall again, leaving a huge hole in the wall

**Will Graham** : holy shit

**Jim_Moriarty**  whacks Tony with a rocking chair

**SgtBarnes** : ((these insults though))

**ukecharles** : rocking chair

**Will Graham** : you wet blanket

**Pepper Potts**  looks at will* why didnt you eat him? now theres a hole in the wall thanks to his dumb mouth *looks at bucky* get 'em baby1

**SgtBarnes** : ((is tony in the iron man suit))

**Jim_Moriarty** : yoU FUCKING OBTUSE PEANUT

**Will Graham** : pepper

**Serpent of Eden** : i have no idea whats going on but this is hilarious

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : ( yES )

**Will Graham** : pepper i'm not actually a cannibal

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  what a lovely hole, OH PEPPER DID U THINK I WAS TALKING BOUT URS GUESS WHAT IM NOT oi mr robotface get yo hand off my face

**Will Graham** : psa guys i don't eat people

**Pepper Potts**  rolls eye* lame will

**SgtBarnes**  rips the face part of the suit off and punches tony with the metal arm again

**SgtBarnes** : in the face

**Jim_Moriarty** : you supERFLUOUS WOOLEN SOCK

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : *HEADBUTTS BUCKY'S LIMP DICK

**Will Graham** : woah so lame that i don't murder people and eat their corpses

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : fgt

**Will Graham** : mark me down for dork of the year

**SgtBarnes** : ((JIM THESE INSULTS ARE KILLING ME))

**Pepper Potts**  stands on bed, arms crossed* Stark, you always try to ruin my fun

**SgtBarnes** : ((i'm confused does fgt stand for faggot))

**Jim_Moriarty**  climbs on Tony*

**ukecharles** : u can eat me wills

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  FECK OFF U IRISH LEPRCORN

**Jim_Moriarty** : STOP BEING A PREPOSTEROUS WAFFLE

**Will Graham** : -wink wonk-

**ukecharles** : huehue

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : (( no it stands for fabulous gloating tit ))

**ukecharles** : wow

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : NO

**SgtBarnes**  grinds teeth at the pain of the headbutt but tries not to show pain

**Jim_Moriarty**  whacks Tony in the face

**SgtBarnes** : Oh, that is IT, Stark.

**ukecharles** : why you fight friends

**SgtBarnes**  throws stark out the window

**ukecharles** : this is the beach all over again

**Jim_Moriarty** : YOU FLOPPY CHEESE STICK

**ukecharles** : except theres more gays

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  HAHAHA STEVEN HAWKINS 7 DICKS 7 TIMES THE PAIN *HEADBUTSS AGAIN* FUCK OFF U TITS *flys back in*

**Pepper Potts**  jumps off bed and puts robe on, padding over to sit by Daddy*

**SgtBarnes** : WHAT THE FUCK I ONLY HAVE ONE DICK

**Jim_Moriarty** : U DERISORY LEGUME

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : (( doon might be quiet but once she gets into Tony mode this si what happens bitches ))

**Serpent of Eden**  looks up* allo there love

**Pepper Potts**  raises hand* I can confirm he has one dick, one glorious dick

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  OH THE OTHER BUCLKY THEN

**Will Graham** : buckley

**Jim_Moriarty** : YOU ABHORRENT JAR OF RELISH YOU

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  SHITYY DICK, ISNT THAT RIGHT JARVIS

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  STFU U MOIST CELERY

**Jim_Moriarty**  throws relish at Tony

**Pepper Potts**  hey daddy *curls into* see this is why i left Stark

**ukecharles** : *whines loudly*

**SgtBarnes**  kicks tony in the face and holds him down on the ground to punch his face with the metal arm, leaving a crater in the floor

**Jim_Moriarty** : OI FUCK U

**Pepper Potts**  cheers Bucky on*

**Jim_Moriarty** : U PREPOSTEROUS CABBAGE

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : (( IM FLYING U DEAD CORPSE ))

**Will Graham** : -pets charles-

**SgtBarnes** : ((I GRABBED YOU THEN AND PULLED YOU DOWN AFTER I KICKED YOU))

**Will Graham** : sshhh

**Jim_Moriarty**  throws cabbages at Tony

**Jim_Moriarty**  throws dirty gym socks at Tony

**Serpent of Eden**  snickers* i can see very clearly. *pets peps hair*

**ukecharles** : *chris evans: mNHEERR*

**SgtBarnes**  breaks tony's nose and several front teeth with the punch

**ukecharles** : *purrs loudly*

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  *kicks Bucky in face rly hard with bossters n shit and he goes through 3 walls* JIMMY JIM JIM R U THE JIM SAVILLE

**Jim_Moriarty** : TONY YOU ABSOLUTE KNITTING NEEDLE SHUT UP

**Pepper Potts**  mutters under breath* controlling drunkard *purrs until touch*

**SgtBarnes**  launches a missile at tony

**Jim_Moriarty**  overcharges the iron man suit using wires out of the hole in the wall so that it can't do anything any more

**Pepper Potts** : *under

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  *dodges like a fucking pro* STFU U RUSSIAN MAIL ORDER BRIDE YOU *punches left tit*

**Jim_Moriarty** : oh I'm sorry u were saying

**Serpent of Eden**  pulls peps onto his lap to cuddle*

**SgtBarnes** : YEAH CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT, I STILL FUCKED YOUR WIFE AND MADE HER CUM

**Jim_Moriarty** : BUCKy

**TylerWinchester**  joined the chat

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  bitch u try that again *another suit flys in and build itself on tony*

**Pepper Potts**  raises hand* yah not his wife thank you

**ukecharles** : allo ty

**Serpent of Eden** : tyy allooo

**Pepper Potts** : TY

**SgtBarnes** : Hi Ty

**TylerWinchester** : Hello!

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**   _ **WELL UR A FUCKING CYBORG COME HERE STEVEN HAWKINS**_

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : hello

**Jim_Moriarty** : OH YOU FUCKIN' CATATONIC CELERY STICK

**Jim_Moriarty** : YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT THAT SUIT

**Pepper Potts**  cuddles* you wont let Stark near me right daddy? if for some reason Bucky losses?

**Jim_Moriarty** : FIGHT LIKE A MAAAANNNN

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  SAY THAT AGAIN U DICKFACE AND ACTUALLY IM A RICH PLAYBOY GENIUS PHILANTORPIST FUCK YOU

**Pepper Potts** : *loses

**Serpent of Eden**  hums* you're what they're fighting over, love?

**ukecharles** : *wiggles*

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  KNUCKLEHEAD MCSPAZATRON

**Jim_Moriarty** : OI U OBTUSE BALLPOINT PEN

**Gabriel**  was timed out

**SgtBarnes**  grabs stark and slams him to the floor, then steps on his head to hold him down "SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY ARM OR I'LL SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS AND OUT YOUR MOUTH

**Jim_Moriarty** : okay I'm finished now

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  U USED CINNAMON BUBBLEGUM PACKET

**Jim_Moriarty**  walks away

**Pepper Potts**  shrugs* i think its more about stark insulting Bucky, but im a factor

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  *waggles his eyebrows* I THINK I WOULD ENJOY THAT GAYLORD MCCYBORGFACE

**Will Graham** : -petting-

**Jim_Moriarty**  sits next to Charles and Will

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : ((  _i think ur forgetting tony is a fucking cyborg too dumbass ))_

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : ((  _metal heart ))_

**ukecharles** : *latches onto will* loud noise make mutant scare

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : ((  _ARC REACOTR ))_

**Will Graham** : heyo jim

**SgtBarnes** : ((right))

**Pepper Potts**  glares at Stark and cuddles daddy*

**TylerWinchester**  whispers* what is even happening?

**Serpent of Eden**  cuddles closer and makes soothing snek noises* I won't let them touch you, love.

**Will Graham** : -heroic holding- they're wasted as shit don't even worry

**Jim_Moriarty** : Hello

**SgtBarnes** : YOU'RE A FUCKING CYBORG TOO, ASSHOL

**Jim_Moriarty**  joins in on petting Charles

**ukecharles** : *whispers* will is my hero

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : (( Well I was Doon but then I turned into Tony and walked into Pepper fucking Bucky asnd this happened ))

**ukecharles** : oh many hands

**TylerWinchester** : (( I see

**Pepper Potts**  murmurs* Buckys ok, i just dont want Stark touching me again*

**Jim_Moriarty** : oh wait I have a funny idea

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  AND PROUD AND LOOK AT THIS LIL INSECURE SHIT EHERE, WHATS THE MATTER ARM-BOY?

**ukecharles** : ((*narrows eyes* is that my mother

**Serpent of Eden** : ((*shuffles away* no

**Bucky_Barnes**  joined the chat

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  PEPPER I SHALL TOUCH YOU IN PLACES U DIDNT EVEN KNOW U HAD

**ukecharles** : ((*LOUD GASP*

**Bucky_Barnes** : OI STARK I HEARD U WERE TALKING SHIT

**Pepper Potts**  hides in daddy's arms, glaring at stark more*

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  UR DOPPELGANGER WAS FUCKING MY GIRL

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  NOT MY FAULT HE'S INSCURE

**Bucky_Barnes** : WHY SHOULD I CARE?

**Serpent of Eden**  hums* alright then. No touching for Stark.

**Pepper Potts**  yells out* NOT YOUR GIRL ASSHOLE

**Bucky_Barnes**  rips Starks head off

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  YH U R I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR YOU

**SgtBarnes**  strangles stark "I'M NOT INSECURE, YOU DICK! LEAVE PEPPER ALONE, SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!"

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  *just casually grows another body no biggie*

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  *singsong* INSECURE LIL SHIT

**ukecharles** : ((should i make another icon tonight or relax hmhmmhm

**Bucky_Barnes**  punches Starks face

**Pepper Potts**  growls at Stark* dont you dare call me a whore asshole

**Serpent of Eden** : ((relax ale, you deserve it

**Bucky_Barnes** : NOBODY TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT EXCEPT ME

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  mm i like this, the mind races

**ukecharles** : ((*hugs the mother*

**Serpent of Eden** : ((*pets the ale*

**SgtBarnes**  rips off parts of the suit and starts punching with the arm, breaking bones as i go

**Pepper Potts** : ((charles you need to rest, the wonderous icons canw wait))

**ukecharles** : ((so many pettings

**ukecharles** : ((;__; youre all so nice im gonna

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  you may break my bones but you'll never be able to break the one I'm getting out of this *winks*

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : (( SLEPP ))

**Serpent of Eden**  kinna freezes for a second before hissing* ...did he just call you a whore, love?

**ukecharles** : ((IM NOT SLEEPIN yet

**Bucky_Barnes**  punches Stark in the dick

**ukecharles** : ((in an hour or so

**Will Graham** : doon stop calling me fgt

**Bucky_Barnes** : IS IT BROKEN YET?

**SgtBarnes**  rips off the part of the suit covering the dick and punches it

**Pepper Potts**  nods, angry* he did daddy

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  *my dick grows bigger and hits bucky gently on the nose* NOPE

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  WHORE

**Bucky_Barnes** : WHAT ARE YOU PINOCCHIO?

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  YUP

**ukecharles** : *whispers* im a whore

**Bucky_Barnes** : LIAR

**SgtBarnes**  pulls the dick off stark's body

**Bucky_Barnes** : me too Charles

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  *it grows bigger*

**SgtBarnes** : NOW BLEED OUT AND DIE, MOTHERFUCKER

**Serpent of Eden**  makes angry snek noises and skitches the both of them under the couch*

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  *grows another*

**SgtBarnes**  locks stark in a metal safe

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  U SURE BITCH *pushes them off*

**Gabriel**  joined the chat

**Serpent of Eden** : gaaaaaaabeeeee

**TylerWinchester** : (( BAGE

**Tony muthafuckin Stark** : hey gabe

**Gabriel** : ayy

**Will Graham** : gabriel run away

**SgtBarnes** : hi gabe

**Pepper Potts**  curls up in daddy's arm, yelling out* GET HIM! KILL HIM BUCKY!

**Bucky_Barnes**  hisses

**Pepper Potts** : hi gabes

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  STFU U WHORE

**Gabriel** : ello peoples

**Gabriel** : wait why run

**ukecharles** : *wiggles*

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  WHAT ARE YOU A CAT YEAH THATS RIGHT UR A PUSSY, A BROJKEN ONE WITH A CYBORG ARM BITCH

**SgtBarnes**  locks him in several layers of metal safes

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  NO ONE WILL ADOPT YOU

**Tony muthafuckin Stark**  *blasts out of them*  
  
---  
  
[](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)  
[](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)  
[](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)[](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)[](http://us19.chatzy.com/77963221875367#)

### 9 Online

Gabriel

Bucky_Barnes

TylerWinchester

Serpent of Eden

Tony muthafuckin Stark

Will Graham

ukecharles

SgtBarnes

Pepper Potts

LampShade

Kevin

Ruby

Doon Woonchostor

Jim_Moriarty

firestarter


End file.
